


3 am

by Ghostiing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Coming of Age, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Summer, i love my boys and they deserve only the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostiing/pseuds/Ghostiing
Summary: There's no greater confessional than laying on a roof top shoulder to shoulder with your best friend at two in the morning. Jack huang learns first hand when faced with willow, his best friend since freshmen year, doubling as who would slip into his mind when he was daydreaming in class. Now, summer has come and along with it a lack of curfew, and the advantages that come with it.





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh man im actually pretty proud of this one, what a great way to kick off my shiney new ao3 account. I wrote this at 1:30 am and what better way to kick off the school year than a fic set in the middle of summer! If you liked this pleeeaaaseee leave it kudos and comments to validate this thirsty hoe, and with that, i hope you enjoy!! Xoxo

“hey jack?” his words that interrupted the crickets they heard late night on his parent's roof top. 

“What?” He replied, a tinge of curiosity showing through his rather care free attitude. Willow starred up at the dark blue sky, continuing dreamily on his train of thought.

“We've been through a lot together right? You know you can tell me anything…” Willow trailed off, catching jack's attention. Who had shifted to his side to look at the the other, unphased by jack's unease.

“Wills…what're you getting at-"  
"listen- just" he heard a deep breath, if willow was nervous he knew it was worth listening to

"that means i can tell you anything too…right?"  
Willow asked, his words quiet, the rather calm atmosphere of the late summer night staying peaceful. Jack knew willow always seemed to speak his mind, he could always trust him to tell the truth, but it also brought discomfort with his blunt statements, especially when speaking with others. It was why he preferred nights like these, shoulder to shoulder late at night on his roof. He told him thats why he liked it, not the way their hands were touching, nonchalantly to willow maybe, but not to jack. 

He paused, giving a small nod, his eyes staying trained on the skinnier boy "yeah…you can, whats on your mind?” he replied, hesitation clear in his voice, his mind buzzing with possible outcomes.

"do you ever wonder what it would be like to read thoughts? Like Professor X or something?" he asked back, his quiet feminine voice harmonizing with the crickets and the occasional passing car perfectly "like, you could just touch someone and immediately knowing what's happening in their head" he expanded.

Jack was puzzled with his seemingly unimportant drabble "get to the point willow" he told him, an unintended harshness present in his voice. The humidity of the hot july air was becoming unbearable, or perhaps a misinterpreted sense of tension. Why would there be tension? They were just talking, nothing more than that. He heard a soft chuckle from willow that only made the heat so much worse.

"remember when we first met? It was the second day of school and you were all alone at lunch. I asked if you were sad and you looked up at me like a deer in headlights-"  
"oh dont act like such a hero you didnt have any friends either you dork"

There was a break in the tension as the two giggled fondly, recalling the event.

"well, you could've just said no, or ignored me, or-or laughed. I was so sure you would be popular, or just waiting for a friend. But you didnt, You let me sit next to you, you even gave me a cheese-it"  
"of course i didnt im not an asshole wills"  
"you could've…but you didnt, you-you stuck with me no matter how ugly it got, you were always by my side" Willow sat up, hugging his arms around his chest. Jack knew he was nervous, he sat up, looking at him as reassuringly as he could.

He heard another deep breath from willow "i guess what im trying to say is, i really wish you could mind read right now, because-because my brain knows what to say but-but my words are getting stuck in my throat." he rambled, his word salad stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder, immediately silenced, his eyes going wide and his face going red. He silently thanked god for two thirty am and the dimly lit sky that came with it. 

"take a deep breath willow, theres no need to panic" jack said, sounding ironic with the way he seemed to choke on his words. He had said similar words before, when he found his curled up, his head on his knees in the busy stampede of the school hallway. Or in the dingey bathroom of the loud concert he was dragged to. Whenever this would happen he would crouch at his side, and tell him he was there, to take deep breaths, to focus on his voice, not whatever had caused the reaction. He would ask if he wanted to be touched, the answer would vary, but if he looked up and saw that they were alone he would nod, silently, his red puffy eyes looking up at him, full of emotion. Jack would start slowly, a hand on his shoulder, he'd wait for willow to move closer, to tell him it was okay. Then he'd wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him onto his lap, letting willow rest his head on his chest. He didnt mind the tear stains on his shirt, all that mattered was that he could help. 

Willow followed what he said, pausing to take a deep breath, looking away from jack's intense gaze.

"i love you" he confessed, his volume level raising slightly as he fumbled across the syllables. He paused, not hearing a reaction

"i love you more than a friend jack, i love you so much it hurts, because-because what if you don't love me? What if i ruined everything? What if you laugh at-"  
"i love you too" 

There was a minute pause, both of them processing what had jusy happened. They were speechless and completely still, neither daring to move, or look eachother in the eye. 

Willow was the first to speak "…what?" he stammered, barely above a whisper. 

"i love you" he repeated, trying to sound courageous with his words, they fell from his lips awkwardly. He took the chance, the one he wanted to all this time. He reached over, taking willows hand from where it gripped his arm and holding it infront of him, lacing his shakey hand with willow's skinnier one. "i love you" he told him again, looking into his eyes earnestly this time. Sure it was awkward, uncomfortable even, but he got his point across. 

They looked at eachother, eyes wide and lips parted, their hands between them, their equally sweaty palms together. As if on que, a smile inched across their faces, their lips curling into a wide grin, laughter, not funny laughter, but happy laughter, spilling from their mouths. The peace of the night went on, but it was a different kind of peaceful, a peaceful jack only found with his arms around willow. But this time there were no tear stains on his shirt, only a shared smile that didnt seem to fade for the rest of the night.


End file.
